Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 10 = 5$
Answer: Add $10$ to both sides: $(4x - 10) + 10 = 5 + 10$ $4x = 15$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{15}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{15}{4}$